Jurassic Park
Jurassic Park (sometimes referred to as Team Steg after the naming pattern of their robots) were a team of roboteers from Southampton who entered Series 3-5 of Robot Wars as well as the first series of Robot Wars Extreme. They competed with three dinosaur-themed robots (Steg-O-Saw-Us, Steg 2 and 3 Stegs to Heaven) which attained a considerable amount of success throughout the team's appearances. Steg-O-Saw-Us reached the Grand Final of Series 3 despite originally being a reserve robot, while Steg 2 reached the Semi-Finals of Series 4 and 3 Stegs to Heaven reached the Heat Final in Series 5. The team had also intended to enter 3 Stegs to Heaven into Series 6 as Steg 3, but neither they or the robot appeared in that series for unknown reasons. The team's name comes from the film "Jurassic Park", a 1993 film about a wildlife park for cloned dinosaurs. Design and Nomenclature All of Jurassic Park's robots were designed to resemble dinosaurs, with particular design and naming influences coming from the Stegosaurus. Steg-O-Saw-Us and 3 Stegs to Heaven both featured green armour plating, with red Stegosaurus-style spikes on the top of the robot. While armoured in transparent polycarbonate, Steg 2 also featured red spikes on its flipper in its official Series 4 profile picture, but these were removed before it fought in that series. The team were also notable for their method of deciding 3 Stegs to Heaven's name, which was chosen as part of a competition held in the original Robot Wars Magazine. The competition was open to naming suggestions from readers, as "the team don't (sic) just want to call it Steg 3", with the winning suggestion coming from seven-year old Mark Coucher, who submitted 3 Stegs 2 Heaven. The winning name was slightly modified when 3 Stegs to Heaven entered Series 5 and Extreme 1. Despite this, the team confirmed that 3 Stegs to Heaven would be renamed Steg 3 when it was planned to enter Series 6, although it ultimately did not take part in that series. Team When Steg-O-Saw-Us made its debut in Series 3, its team members were Dan King, Peter Rowe and Rob Heasman, from Southampton. The same team lineup returned for Series 4 with Steg 2. The three of them all worked together at Lewis-Berl in Totton, Dan as a mechanical fitter, Peter and Rob as electrical fitters.http://web.archive.org/web/20011121043558/http://members.tripod.co.uk/stegosawus2/page6.htm Lewis-Berl sponsored the team, giving them the money they needed to build the robot.http://web.archive.org/web/20011121043558/http://members.tripod.co.uk/stegosawus2/page4.htm However, before Robot Wars Extreme, Rob Heasman left the team, taking Steg 2 with him. This forced King and Rowe to build 3 Stegs to Heaven as a direct replacement for Steg 2, and Richard Francis joined them as a third team member for Extreme 1 and Series 5. Rob Heasman was also part of the Oblark team during the first series of Extreme, alongside Stan Launchbury of Team Mousetrap. Oblark reached the second round of the Forces Special, representing the Fire Service. Robots Steg1 official image.JPG|Steg-O-Saw-Us (Series 3) Steg 2.png|Steg 2 (Series 4) 3 Stegs.png|3 Stegs to Heaven (Extreme 1) 3 stegs to heaven.jpg|3 Stegs to Heaven (Series 5) Oblark.jpg|Oblark (Extreme 1) Wins/Losses *Wins: 10 *Losses: 4 Series Record External Links *Steg-O-Saw-Us website *Steg 2 website *3 Stegs to Heaven website References Category:Team Pages Category:Teams who reached the semi-finals with two different robots